Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Take Me In
by McRae Red Conlon
Summary: My summer should be fun. If fun consists of being hunted down by a vicious newsie and having the overly arrogant leader of him decide whether or not to help me, which I don't need...!  America is crazy-or maybe it's just Brooklyn. SpotxOC, no slash. R&R!
1. Prologue

**This is the Prolouge- kind of sets up the story here. I am going to write the overused, typical Spot/OC story. You know, the one that you can't go three stories without seeing. Most everyone has seen at least six of them. ****But I'm writing it anyway. Because I love that overused storyline so freakin much. ****To those of you who have read Tigress of the Concrete Jungle, it appears that I hate Spot. Let me reassure you, I most certainly and incredebly LOVE HIM! That character of him just went along with my storyline in that book. ****So anyway, I am including all of the basics of a Spot/OC fanfic, and probably a few more. But I shall twist them. Because I like twisting things up. :)**

**By the way, I would really love having other people's characters in the Brooklyn Lodging House! Never really done this before, but from what I understand, someone can allow you to put their newsie inside your story. If you want to do that, don't be shy-reply to me with your charrie or PM me. I really am NOT feeling my creative juices flowing, and I want as many charries as I can get. :)**

I leapt off of the boarding ramp.

And ran.

My stepfather and three brothers rushed out of the ship and down the boarding ramp after me, screaming curses. But I just kept sprinting as fast as I could out of the ship docks. The four evil men were on my tail as I dashed across the Brooklyn Bridge, somehow not running out of energy as I ran the entire length of the bridge-over a mile.

Well, here I am in Brooklyn. But no time for sightseeing. The four murderers who are known as my relatives are in the process of trying to kill the only female left in the family. By the way, I'm the only female left in the family.

Still running.

I looked over to find my father and two eldest brothers gone, only the sixteen-year-old left. He was the fastest, but not the strongest, thankfully. I ducked into an alley, and he followed. Repeat. Repeat. I proceeded to get lost somewhere in the back alleys of Brooklyn, my brother right on my tail. Panting, I realized that I wouldn't be able to go much farther. Back in Ireland, before we immigrated here, I ran through the meadows all of the time, but this was completely different.

But just as I started to lose him, I did something really stupid.

I tripped and fell.

* * *

**Heh. I'm good at making bad endings. So, what will happen? Will she be saved? Will she save herself? Will she die...?**

**Wow. That sounded really lame. **

**Anyway, see you next time! Love, Clove**


	2. My Wonderful Welcoming Commitee

**YAY! IT'S ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Heh. I bet you're bubbling over with excitement. **

_Disclaimer: I own Fang and McRae Addison Gates (Soon to be Angel). If I owned Spot, we would be married and have two kids. :)_

_Author's Note: Here it is! The wonderfully overused plotline! Oh well! I love it anyway!_

_

* * *

_

Ooooooohhhhh shiiiiiiiii-

I whipped up and faced my brother just as his hand connected with my throat. He forced me up against the wall, his face twisted in rage. Clawing at his hands, I tried desperately to make some sort of sound. But all that came out was a pathetic squeak. I worked as hard as I could to squirm and writhe out of his clasp on my neck, but his large strong hands could easily overpower a fourteen-year-old girl like me, even though I was (quite truthfully) exceptionally strong for my age.

Oxygen was failing to reach my lungs, and I needed to do something fast; if not, the next corpse in the papers would be mine. Then it hit me. _My knives. If I can just get my knives. _

I let go of the hands around my throat and stretched my arms down as far as they went. I was still an inch away from the blade, though. _Stretching stretching stretching stretching…_

I smiled as the steel knife slid out of my boot with a satisfying _shink! _Instinctively my brother let go of my throat and stepped back; he knows that I can do some serious damage with these babies. I smirked and aimed the knife at him, and a look of fright filled his eyes. I was just getting ready whip my blade at him when it was suddenly knocked out of my hand and skid across the dirt, and good 15 feet out beside me. Crap. The stupid creep threw a rock at my hand! How pathetic is that!

Well, now all of my hope is gone. Because my brother has the knife now. This isn't good.

But of course, I didn't let him have the pleasure of seeing that in my eyes.

He charged at me, knife raised high, and I stood my ground. Just as he got close enough to plunge it into my heart, I remembered my basic training.

_Dodge. Weaken jaw. Punch to gut. Block feral left. Cross to right cheek. Dodge-wait, what do I dodge?_

I bit my tongue and held back a wall of tears as my brother's huge fist collided with my face, sending me flying back. Ow. Owowowow. He clasped my hand as twisted it behind my back, knife to my throat.

It's okay. I've got this.

I tried to make some kind of carefully formulated plan, but the knife was already causing a drop of blood to drizzle down my neck. AHHHH!

Wait. Knife gone. Wait… where knife go?

I turned around to see a teenage guy, taller and older (and definitely more muscular) than myself, punch my brother in the gut and fling him to the ground. By his hat and inkstained hands, I guessed he was one of those… whatdoyoucallem… Newsies? I had heard about them in Ireland, but never seen one.

Nobody told me they were so muscular.

Or heroic.

Or ATTRACTIVE.

My brother scrambled to his feet. He looked me in my green eyes, hatred filling his black ones. "You'll be seeing me again, whore." He spat on my feet and scurried off. It shouldn't hurt me, being called that, but it really did sting. He was my family, after all.

"I tink dis is yoahs…" The teen who sav-NO! refuse to admit that he saved me!-held the knife out to me, smirking. I started to smile and reach for it, but I suddenly swelled with rage.

"What did you do that for! I had everything perfectly under control!" I ranted, practically screaming. My face was red as a tomato, I was sure of that.

"Just keep tellin' yisself dat, doll," he murmured, chuckling. UGH, this guy is aggravating. Aggrevating, yet attractive… UGH! Mental slap! I really am not one to fall for boys easily. Actually, I'm not one to fall t all. I'm far too tough for girly crap like that. Yes, I'm also a bragger.

Snatching the knife from his hand, I sneered. He just smirked back arrogantly.

"What's yoah name?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Because I just saved yoah life. It would be nice to at least know yoah name, or sumthin."

I sighed deeply and shot him a look. "McRae Addison Gates. Happy?"

"Yeah, thanks. Pretty name, by da way," he stated. He didn't say it flirtatiously or anything, just… like he thought it was a nice name. Hm.

"Thanks."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a little while, before he spoke up. "Ise Spot Conlon, by da way," he informed. Wait-where have I heard that name…? Oh yeah, one of the deckhands on the ship mentioned him. Something about being the leader of the newsies or something.

"Haven't ever heard of ya," I lied. For a moment a look of what I recognized as surprise danced across his face, but it was gone within a second.

"Dat's new," he mumbled cockily. "Youse an immigrant?" Dang, how'd he guess? Oh yeah, EVERYONE around here has heard of SPOCK COLLINS…. Wait, that WAS his name, right? Or was it… Oh, never mind.

"Yeah, why do you care?" I barked. He stood still for a minute, as if contemplating my answer. Then without warning, he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. His… eyes. I unintentionally found myself getting lost inside the prisms of blue. Those eyes were like ice-they were the lightest blue you can imagine, cold and harsh, but somehow beautiful and regal.

Oh, my god. I am SO not describing someone's eyes. I will NOT admit that I was describing someone's eyes.

"Youse listen to me." I wanted to whimper 'OKOK!' but I stood strong and cocked an eyebrow.

"In dis part of town, you don't have an attitude like dat. Or else you might not have all of yoah limbs aftahward. Now, youse lucky dat youse a goil, because Ise not one of da people who take disrespect very well." He hissed, his eyes not leaving mine.

By now I am thoroughly intimidated.

I nodded curtly and shook his hand off of my chin, frowning.

"Now, if youse don't has anyweah to go, come to da Lodging House and be a newsie. Youse cut out foah da job. Ise seen how ya fight." Spot offered tactfully.

Whoa. Mood swing, much?

I stood in silence for a moment, glaring daggers at him. He seemed to not notice my fiery daggers of fury being glared at him.

"Make up yoah mind," He ordered impatiently.

"Fine."

Spot smirked, again. "Good. Right dis way."

* * *

We strolled through Brooklyn for a while, apparently heading to whatever this "Lodging House" was.

"We has ta stop by Ray's foist," he explained, halting at the door to a restaurant. "I has ta pick sumthin up. Don't kill yaself while Ise gone," he remarked. I'm not sure if he was being serious or not.

Spot slipped into Ray's and I waited outside. Looking around, everything was completely new to me. Never in my life have I been to a big city before. My train of thought was stopped, though, as a huge guy bumped into me, causing something to fall out of my pocket. Ugh, not more newsies…

I peered down to see what I had dropped, only to find the newsie picking it up. NO! NOT my silver locket! The giant, muscular newsie rolled it in his hand and smirked. Oh, ho SO just made this personal.

"What's dis, chickadee?" He taunted, holding the necklace high above my head to where I couldn't reach it.

"Give it back, you freak!" I shouted.

"Nah, I could sell dis foah quite da shiny penny. Ise tink I'll keep it." He said, grinning to himself cruelly.

No. No! NO!

"I swear, if you don't give back that locket right this second, I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to have children," I threatened.

"Oooh, Ise terrified," he said sarcastically.

Which received him a punch in the gut, via me.

As he doubled over, I snatched the necklace from him, feeling pleased with myself.

Shouldn't I know by now that feeling pleased with myself is a jinx?

The newsie's hard fist collided with my jaw and I was sent backward, my head knocking against the wall with a sickening _crack._

Today just isn't my day.

"You wanna try dat again, you little brat?" he spat at me, trembling with rage. I clutched my head and tried not to let any tears escape as I slowly attempted to stand. And failed.

_Spot, where are you when I need you?_

Oh. Speak of the devil…

"You get da HELL outta heah, Fang!" Spot growled at the giant, hatred glowing in his eyes. "Don't you remembah our little lesson yestahday? Da one dat had a do wit no hittin goils?"

Fang snarled at Spot, looking over his shoulder as he stalked off.

Spot sighed and rolled his eyes. "Didn't Ise tell youse not ta get inta trouble?"

I just glared at him.

"Anyway, youse just had da honah of meeting Fang. He's one o' mine, but I sweah, one day Ise gonna have ta kick him out." Spot sneered and held down his hand. I gladly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"What do you mean, one of yours?" I inquired. (I know, I know, I use 'inquired' in all of my stories, I just LOVE that word!)

He looked me in the eyes again and put on that annoying smirk. "Ise da King of da Brooklyn Newsies, so ta speak. Kinda like dere leadah. So deyse my newsies, see what I mean?"  
"Yeah." Kind of. We paced on in silence for a minute before reaching a old, but still considerably nice, building on the side of the street.

"Awlright. Heah we are at da Brooklyn Lodging House. My home sweet home."

* * *

**Not exactly a cliffhanger, I know. But I SHALL have another chappie up soon!**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUTS! =D **

**Caroline Conlon:**** Aww, thanks hon! I can't wait to write the rest so you can read the rest so I can read what you write about the rest telling me to write the rest so you can read the rest and... oh, never mind. **

**Orange Sock and Polka Dots:****Thanks for the review! Oh, by the way-you're talking about the song by The Avett Brothers, right? That's the song I named this about. Love it! By the way, it was a elaborate plan. I stalked you months ago and put the mix in your car so you would listen to the song and therefore read my story. It was carefully planned out. ;) And I am so glad someone agrees with me on the overused plot! SpotxOC never gets old. :) Hope to see more reviews from you!**

**So tell me- Is it good so far?**

**Is McRae Addison too emotionless and tough?**

**Am I portraying Spot well? (He's tricky to write)**

**Let me know with a...**

**rEvIeW! ReViEw! REVIEW!**

**Love ya! Love, Clove**


	3. Make 5 Friends, Get 1 Enemy Free!

**For anyone who's wondering, Spot isn't one of the five friends (YET!)**

_Disclaimer: I own McRae, Salt, Pepper, Dawn, Athena, Wren, Fang, and Bengal. Everyone else belongs to Disney! But you know, if someone wants their charrie in, I'm still up for that. :) _

_Author's Note: I loved chreating these charries and writing this chapter. I can't wait for the next one, though! :D And really, please do send in your characters if you want them in this story. _

* * *

Let me tell you one thing-Brooklyn isn't for the faint of heart.

In the course of two hours I have already been both knifed and socked in the eye. So what glorious wonders will this magical Lodging House possess? I followed Spot inside the LH and up the stairs, trying to look like I had a purpose. And failing miserably. Without a word, he swung open a creaky wood door and motioned me in. Shooting him a look, I pushed past into the bunkroom. Wow. This is… homey?

"Dis is da goil's bunkrooms. Da boys' is just down da hall. Da bathrooms are across da hall and we has breakfast down in da kitchen every moinin. Now dat you has a thorough map of da building… befriend." And with that, Spot shut the wooden door, locking me in a bunkroom with five undoubtedly rude girl newsies.

"Uuhhh… Hi," I said uncertainly, and four girls looked up from what they were doing. All except for one small, young brunette who was reading in the corner. The four who looked at me suddenly burst into friendly grins.

"Hey, I'm Athena! Spot brought you here, right?" a tall, dark-haired girl, 15 or 16, introduced. I shook her outstretched and hand smiled back.

"Yeah. He helped me out when I got knifed in an alley, and then he brought me here."

"Well, that's Spot for ya. He loves bein' heroic an' all. By the way, I'm Dawn. Nice t'meetcha," Dawn said with a smile. Well, Brooklyn girls are a lot friendlier than I imagined…

"And I'm Salt!" a blonde exclaimed.

"And I'm Pepper!" exclaimed the other blonde. Wait… Salt and Pepper look exactly alike, and oh…! SALT AND PEPPER ARE TWINS! SALT AND PEPPER ARE TWINS! I GET IT NOW!

"What, ya act like you've never seen twins before!" Pepper (Or was it Salt?) laughed.

"Well…" I replied hesitantly.

"Oh. I guess there's a first time for everything. This in the back is Wren, she doesn't talk much." Athena pointed to the reading girl I had noticed when I walked in. "She's one of Spot's mystical birdies, even though she's only thirteen," Athena explained.

Er?

"Birdies…?" I asked stupidly.

"Spies," was the answer from Dawn. "They go around the city and gather info for Spot. They also have this kind of whistle language. So if you're ever in trouble just let out a really loud whistle and someone's sure to come and help." Dawn sat down on her bed and went back to whatever it was that she was doing (picking at a splinter…?). This seemed to be a sign for the other people to do the same thing, and I found myself standing alone at the doorway dumbly, very confused.

"So… what do we do now?" I tried after a few more moments of standing.

"We sit," Athena didn't break her gaze on the wall, "And wait for Spot."

"And we are waiting for Spot… why?" I responded, slipping a knife out of my boot and aiming at a bedpost.

"Because he has to come get us for your welcoming party." Pepper explained.

_Thunk._ My knife lodged in the bedpost and I tried my hardest not to smile. A party! For… me? I am very very happy as of right now; parties were always so fun back in Ireland.

"What kind of a welcoming party?" I inquired (THERE'S THAT WORD AGAIN!).

_Thunk._

"Why don't youse come and see foah yisself?" Spot said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. I sighed deeply and turned to face him.

"All right then," I smarted, plucking my knife out of the post and tucking it into my boot.

"Lead the way," I added, motioning to the hall with a smirk on my face. He just gave me a long, hard stare before strolling out the door. I grinned and walked after him with Athena, Dawn, Salt, Pepper, and now Wren following me.

"Hey… what's your name?" Salt asked after a moment of following Spot.

"Well, as of right now, it's McRae. Or Addison." I answered truthfully.

"Anyway, McRae… Just a hint. Be careful. And whatever you do, don't fall into the water. It's wintertime out and if you fall in, you're pretty much gonna freeze. The only ones who can take the water this time of year are Spot, Dawn, and Fang." Wait, what the heck is she talking about?

"Fang…?" I accidentally slipped out. Wasn't that the guy who…

"Yeah. Again, Spot, Dawn and him are the tough ones."

"Ya know, Ise right heah," Spot pointed out, not even turning to look at us as he strode on. "But thanks foah da compliment, Salty."

I swore I could have seen Salt blush, which isn't really weird considering that Spot is so facially gifted.

"Awl right." Spot smirked as he opened the back door to the LH to reveal the docks. "A party youse want, a party youse gets."

I gaped in shock and horror at the scene before me. Surrounding the docks were at least thirty newsies, all hollering and shoving each other around. And in the middle of the pack? Fang.

I tried to let out some kind of squacking noise, but I couldn't even do that.

"G-g-guys? WHAT is going on?" I demanded to the five girls behind me.

"Well, see… Spot kinda has to break people into Brooklyn… Kinda like Baptism, you know? Like acceptance?" Dawn stuttered out.

"And…?" I motioned for her to continue.

"Well, he does that my making 'em get in a fight with some older, more experienced fighters. If they win, they're really accepted as a Brooklynite. But until they win, they're seen as sort of a temporary guest. Not part of the family."

"That's reassuring," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Just… try to do your best, kay? Remember, it's not all about brawn. Use your brain, too," Pepper encouraged.

"Yeah. That's how I won my fight," Athena pointed out.

Spot suddenly decided he was in this conversation.

"Just do yoah best, got it? Ise seen you fight, and fight well at dat. You'll be able ta beat most of my boys out deah. But keep in mind what Salt said. DON'T. Whatever you do. DON'T. Fall in da watah." Spot recoiled and continued down to the docks. We obediently followed.

"Awl right, everyone shut up!" Spot's second-in-command, Bengal, howled at the crowd of teenage boys. Instantly the crowd quited, and I knida felt some respect to Bengal for him being able to quiet a crowd of screaming teenage boys.

"Now, we has a new recruit today."

Applause.

"And as some of you may know, she's a goil.

Heartier applause.

"And she's gonna fight Fang."

Applause? Anyone? *Cricket. Cricket.*

A grumble of protest rippled through the crowd. "He'll kill her!" One boy called. "She can't fight him, he'll rip her to shreds!" cried another.

"Okay everybody, I know dat he's our best and she's a goil but we drew names from da hat, faih and square," Bengal continued.

Oh. Crap.

…Fang? I have to fight FANG?

Taking ONE punch from him was enough. How was I gonna fight an entire round?

I suddenly noticed that Spot looked very worried. VERY worried. As in, I-think-I'm-gonna-be-sick worried. Actually no, I'm exaggerating. He just looks a LITTLE worried. I also noticed as he grabbed Bengal's sleeve furiously, pulling him over to furiously whisper something in his ear. Spot pulled back and Bengal just shrugged and looked confused, which caused Spot to get REALLY mad and shove Bengal out of the way. Well, at least SOMEONE's worried that I'm gonna get the living daylights pounded out of me.

"You know da rules," Bengal spoke up again to the crowd. "No pushin' off da dock, no serious injuring unless necessary, stay inside the white circle; no hitting anywhere dat wouldn't be appropriate. And absolutely NO killing. We all good? Al right den."

Bengal ushered Fang and I to the white chalk fighting ring and we took position.

"Three," Bengal called, starting the countdown.

"You ready, babe?" Fang hissed through smirking teeth.

"Two,"

"One,"

"Bring it on," I replied, cracking my knuckles and grinning like a maniac.

"Go!"

* * *

**OMG A CLIFFHANGER! (Sorta) Anyway, thank you for reading! I am so excited about the next chapter.**

**Review Shout-Outs!**

**Caroline Conlon: Yes, you may have McRae. XD lol, no really. And thanx for da cookie! nomnomnomnom yummeh!**

**Water vs. Fire: Lovely haveing another review from you! :) I'm so glad to have my enthusiastic reviewer back. :)**

**So what will happen? DUN DUN DUN! I'll bet you a choco-chip cookie you can't guess what happens ;)**

**Until next time, I LOVES YOU READERS! **

**Love, Clovey :)**


	4. Get Ready to Rumble

**YAY! Another chappie! :) I am so excited about this one, it's been one of my favotites to write, ever, of all chapter, and I've written, like... 17 1/2. PS- a HUGE thank you to LucyOfNarnia for letting me use her charrie, Giggles! Luv ye dawling! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Spot_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

As Bengal jumped out of the ring, I knew that making the first move would be stupid. So I waited for Fang's fist to attempt to smash into my face.

And guess what? It did.

I staggered back, clutching my jaw, suddenly feeling a spark inside me. I am GOING to win this fight. Whether Fang likes it or not. Fang reached for another punch, but I caught his fist and came back with a violent kick to his gut. He stupidly attempted another punch, but I grabbed his wrist in midair.

"Youse can't fight foahevah, chickadee," Fang said with an evil smirk on his face. His free hand swung at me, but I easily snatched it before it hit me.

"I am going to respond to that with a headbutt," I replied, cracking my skull into his painfully. Well, if it hurts me, at least it hurts him. "And stop calling me that," I ordered Fang as he stumbled back.

He suddenly lunged at me, taking us both to the ground. I hit the wood with a _thud,_ and Fang kneeled over me, delivering punch after punch after punch, until I had a steady pool of blood in my mouth and on my face. I vaguely heard Bengal and Dawn shouting at some other newsies to 'GET HIM THE HELL OFF OF HER!', and I suddenly got inspired.

"NO!" I screeched, flinging Fang off. I stood up and wiped the blood away from my eyes. "This is my fight. And I intend to finish it." Bengal and Dawn backed off and shook their heads. I smirked and cocked my head to the side. "You want it, Fang?" Spreading my arms out, I smiled. "Then by all means, come get it."

This got a few snickers from the crowd, but their laughs were short-lived. Fang let out a terrifying roar of anger, throwing himself at me with intense strength. And you know what I did? I let him run into me. The two of us went flipping over each other across the docks, causing newsies to scatter everywhere.

So much for staying inside the white circle.

I finally punched him, good and hard, and I think I saw one of his teeth fly out. This got him very mad, so he kicked me viciously in the stomach. A shock of pain was sent rippling through my whole body, and I heard the audible gasp from the crowd as I dropped to my knees, my eyes squeezing out tears. Fang's fist caught me in an uppercut, and I was sent flying across the dock. I immediately scrambled up, becoming very irritated. Okay, I've had enough. Time for the Irish girl to come out.

I walked straight up to Fang and socked him in one eye, then the other, then his stomach. Before he could double over, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into my knee. It must have hurt really badly, because Fang HOWLED. The cluster of newsies was cheering deafeningly, and I turned to them and bowed. But my smile was wiped off my face, along with everyone else's, as I saw the glint of bronze Fang slipped on his fingers.

Ohmygodno.

The bronze knuckles cracked against my nose and I got sent into a world of pain I didn't even know existed. For the first time in my life, I actually let the tear behind my green eyes, threatening to fall, spill down my face. I kneeled on all fours, trying to catch my breath, but Fang yanked me up by my hair. The bronze knuckles collided with my face four more times before Fang finally hurled me to the ground. I sat there, panting, crying, for a good half of a minute. The shouts and cries of horror from the newsies had subsided, and the docks were filled only by the sound of my heavy breath. I peered up at Fang, who towered above me now.

And I smiled.

"Isn't that called cheating?" I asked cockily, suddenly sweeping my leg in front of me and tripping Fang to the ground. As soon as he hit, I whacked him in the temple, knocking him unconscious. As I stood up I brushed myself off. I spit on Fang and turned to a very surprised Spot.

"I win."

"OH, my gosh, McRae!" Salt (Pepper?) rushed forward and shook my shoulders. "We have to get you patched up!"

I grinned at her and shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Wounds heal."

"No, Angel, she's right." Spot strode forward and looked deep into my eyes. As hard as I tried I just could NOT figure out what he was feeling.

"Angel?" I asked suspiciously. Where the heck did that come from…?

"Yeah, Angel. Dat's yoah new name, whetha youse like it or not," Spot informed me.

ANGEL? That's a wimpy name! I am FAR from an angel! I am in fact a devil!

"But Angel is so… wimpy!" I protested. Spot shot me a look that could kill a baby animal.

"Just take the name," Dawn ordered roughly. I looked around me to find everyone had the same look on their faces: a look that told me this name held some kind of significance-to just take it.

I paused for a moment more. "Fine," I agreed uncertainly. "Angel it is."

"Well, little Angel, let's see if youse can fly!" Fang, all in one lightning-fast movement, leapt up from the ground, grabbed my shoulders, and hurled me off of the dock. And, I'll admit it, I screamed as I plummeted into the icy water. I mean, REALLY cold.

You want to know something funny? I can't fly. I can't swim, either.

I thrashed around under the water until I couldn't move anymore from hypothermia. A figure splashed into the water beside me and I pray, PLEASE let it be someone coming to save me. But in actuality, it was Fang. I guess someone got angry and punched him in.

Well, good for them.

I expected Fang to just swim away and leave me for dead, but he did something I really didn't see coming. He swam over and clutched my wrist. Okay, so maybe he isn't any Jesus, but he's a better rescuer than no one.

Wait-wait- he isn't rescuing me, he's pulling me down! I floated there, completely helpless, as Fang pulled me deeper and deeper into the freezing depths. Oh crap.

Funny-right now I would give anything to have a prince come save me. This is totally not like me. Brooklyn must be doing things to my head.

* * *

**There you go! Her name is now Angel.**

**This is one of my cliffiest chappies yet! I hope you cliff-lovers are happy. :)**

**Review Shout-outs!**

**LucyOfNarnia- Yay, a new reader! :) I hope to be seeing more reviews from you :)**

**Water vs. Fire- OMB, I like cried when I read your review-you're so sweet! :'D I am so glad you like my fiction, and I send you my virtual cookies!**

**Caroline Conlon- haha, she doesn't QUITE kill him. ;) pretty close, though. I hope to have an update soon! And remember what we talked about... about putting McRae in Manhattan's Queen! ;D**

**I shall see you all next chapter! *WHOOSH I disappeared ;)***

**Love, Clove**


	5. I Get My Butt Saved Yet Again

**LucyOfNarnia, I finally got your charrie in! Tell me if I portrayed her well. When I thought of her, I though brown curly hair and amber eyes-if that isn't what she looks like, let me know and I'll change it! :)**

_Author's Note: THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! It was so fun writing about how all the girls fawned over Spot when he took his shirt off, lol XD_

_Disclaimer: I own Angel, Fang, Dawn, Salt, Pepper, Athena, Wren, and Bengal. Disney owns Spot, and LucyOfNarnia owns Giggles._

**Spot P.O.V.**

I watched in horror as Angel's tiny form was flung off the dock, dropping twenty-five feet to the icy water of the river. I looked to Fang, shocked, and peered into his face, which was twisted with rage. Swelling up with anger, I made the move to sock him in the face, but Dawn got there before I did.

"Nice job, sis," I congratulated Dawn as Fang staggered back and fell off the dock after Angel.

"Thanks. Don't worry, if Fang knows what's good for him, he'll bring her back up here," Dawn reassured as I peered over the side of the dock.

Silence.

"He will now, will he?" I asked sarcastically. Dawn and I watched the bubbles forming in the water for a few seconds. The realization of what was actually happening hit both her and me at the same time.

"Dammit," I cursed. "He's pulling her down!" Dawn bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. A nervous habit of hers.

"This is bad, this is bad, what do we do!" She looked at me desperately. "Spot?"

"I'm going in, Dawn. Be a good sistah and hold me shirt, will ya?" I ripped my blue shirt over my head and tossed it to her. Unconsciously I looked over my shoulder and rolled my eyes. I may be exceedingly fit, but I figured my girls would be used to it by now. God, even my own sister is drooling.

Just as I got ready to dive off the dock, I felt Dawn's hand grab my arm. "Spot, be careful," she warned.

I smirked and ruffled her hair. "When am I not?"

As I plunged into the freezing water, I swore I could have heard her mumble that I am NEVER careful. Well, she would be right.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

Being dragged to your death by a giant vicious man unable to move or breathe in freezing cold water isn't really a bad death, when you weigh your options.

No wait, it is.

I stopped even attempting to struggle as Fang sunk me deeper and deeper. Opening my eyes in the salty water, I could see surprisingly well- well enough to notice a huge bruise forming on Fang's shoulder blade.

_Right on, McRae,_ I told myself. _Good girl. You didn't go down without a fight._

Just as Fang released me and I closed my eyes, waiting patiently for death, another human shot into the water beside me. Hm. Wonder if this one's gonna drown me, too.

Again, to my surprise, they did the opposite. Whoever it was slipped a hand around my waist and began to pull to back towards the precious air. But before we could get five feet, Fang slammed into him (Well, I would assume it's a him, he doesn't have a shirt on and he has very well-defined muscles) and he was knocked off of me. I resumed sinking, while I could barely see Fang and my rescuer having a vicious underwater fistfight. It was kinda entertaining, actually.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the flash of a gold key hanging on a string looped around his neck.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It is never a good thing when you wake up on a dock, surrounded by teenagers, coughing up water and river gunk.

"Youse okay, Angel?" Bengal asked, kneeling beside me and looking down at my face.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," I replied, sarcasm dripping off my every word. "I only nearly got murdered and drowned. I'm perfectly fine."

Bengal cocked an eyebrow and looked me in the eyes. Now I understand why he's called Bengal-he has curiously orange hair and black eyes, giving him a weird tiger-like appearance.

"Just asking," he retorted, amused at my outburst. "This is Giggles, she's the one here with the most medical experience. If you need anything, just let anyone know and we'll go get her."

The pretty girl with curly brown hair Bengal pointed out smiled and waved at me. She strikes me as the trustable type.

I started shivering and sat up, looking around. And started to stand up, but Athena pushed me back to the wood.

"Not yet, you're not strong enough," she advised. "Someone go get a blanket before the girl freezes to death. NOW!" A few newsies jumped a little, and one rushed to the lodging house to get Athena's precious blanket.

I noticed Spot standing by some crates, dripping wet and looking MURDEROUS.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head and closing my eyes.

"Spot jumped in after you, got in a big underwater fistfight with Fang, saved you, went back and got Fang, pondered re-punching him back into the river, and then you woke up," Pepper said in one big breath.

I felt anger start to burn inside me and I glared at Spot. "What is it with you?" I hissed.

"Can't I at least get a 'thank you'?" Spot mumbled, rolling his blue-grey eyes.

"I don't need you saving me every time I turn around! Why do you keep doing that?" I flamed, glowering on Spot.

"Because if I didn't save yoah ass, den youse would be dead three times in da last two houahs!" He shouted, fire burning in his eyes.

"I did fine it that fight, but I wasn't exactly expecting him to pop up like that!" I snapped back at him.

"Well, 'not EXPECTING it' don't CUT it when youse getting RAPED in an ALLEY!" He hollered, obviously furious.

Whoa. I didn't see that coming.

"SPOT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawn screeched at him.

I chocked back my tongue, stunned at the words that just came out of Spot's mouth. Blinking hard at him, my throat got tight and I realized that I had just pissed off someone who had saved my life three times. And I didn't even thank him.

Spot clearly knew he had said something wrong, for he too drew back, his eyes softened, and a look of apology spread across his face.

"Look, Angel, Ise sorry-"

"Don't be. You're right. I was weak," I said bitterly, looking to the ground.

Spot got quiet and joined me in my staring contest with the dock.

"What happened to Fang?" I asked softly after a minute.

"He's in da lodging house, counting his blessings. The right to ever lay a finger on you again is not one of those."

"Ah."

"Giggles, get Angel up to da LH and make suah she doesn't catch a cold," Spot ordered, his eyes not leaving the ground as he spoke.

"On it, Spot," Giggles replied, giving me a hand up from the ground and smiling.

Giggles and I didn't talk much as we made our way back to the bunkroom. When we entered, she struck up a conversation.

"How did Spot find you?" She asked gently, retrieving some blankets from a cupboard.

"Well…" I feel like I can trust Giggles with the whole story. "Do you want to hear it from the beginning?"

"Sure. Whatever you feel like telling."

"All right… Well, I was born in Ireland in 1886."

"So you're 14?" Giggles asked as she got out some medicine. I twisted a lock of my long blonde hair and thought how to begin.

"Yeah. My parents didn't get along very well. My dad was an alcoholic, he married my mom to get the money. They had three boys, and after that, I was the 'oops' child. One day my dad got really drunk. He killed my mom and that set an example to my brothers. They started murdering people too. So one day, my dad decided to move to New York. Right when we got off the boat I ran, because I had heard them talking the night before about killing me. I lost all of them except one, my youngest brother. He and I got into an alley fight. I pulled my knife out, but he stole it. Right when he was about to slit my throat, Spot came into the picture."

I looked over to see Giggles horrified. But suddenly, she chuckled and her face lightened. "That sounds like Spot. He loves being the hero."

"So I've heard," I replied. She smiled again and gave me a spoonful of medicine, which I forcefully took.

Yeuch.

"So I guess they're all still out there. I hope me and Spot can find them and kick their lousy butts," I joked, and Giggles, well… Giggled.

Smiling over at her, I realized that she is the first person I've ever shared my life story with. And hey. She's not a bad first person to share your life story with.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Wren burst in, panting.

"What's wrong?" I exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"Angel… Angel, it's your brother! He's on his way here, and he has another man with him!"

Giggles and I shared knowing looks of worry.

"Wren, how old was the person with him? What did he look like?" I asked, beginning to get scared. If it's my dad, this is very very bad.

"He was a lot older, skinny, sorta grey hair…"

Giggles looked at me, her amber eyes filling with concern.

"That's him," I whispered, my voice shaking.

As much as I hate it, I am really going to need Spot's help.

* * *

**Yep-Dawn is Spot's sister! ;) it's purty cute, their sibling relationship. I hope you liked this chapter, please review! :)**

** Review Shout-outs! **

**LucyOfNarnia- Thank you! Fight scenes are hard to write. And yeah, she's quite the tough cookie! ;) **

** Caroline Conlon-All right, I'll find some kind of way to get Caroline in here-she sounds fun to write ;) And I plan to update quite often-the question is, DO YOU? IF YOU VALUE YOUR NEWSIES DVD? nyahaha. JK.**

** Angelbaby63- Oh, look, a person who shares my name! :) I am so happy you like the story-I'm reading yours too. Update it soon, I can't WAIT to see what goes down between Oscar and Riley!**

** Thank you to all readers and reviewers, ILY!**

** Love, Angel (HA! I changed my name, I forgot about that... XD )**


End file.
